La cena (im)perfecta
by Sam the Stormbringer
Summary: (reto #TLHALaCarta) Cuando se trata de comida, no siempre se puede ser versátil y muchos lo aprenden a la mala.


**Disclaimer 1** : Fanfic sin ánimos de lucro. _The Loud House_ es creación de Chris Savino, propiedad material de Nickelodeon Intl, y está bajo licencia de Viacom y Jam Filled Entertainment.

 **Disclaimer 2** : Los materiales referidos y/o parodiados son propiedad intelectual y material de sus respectivos creadores.

 _ **La cena (im)perfecta**_

 _ **Royal Woods, Michigan**_

 **2 de junio de 2018**

 **2:57 pm**

 **La cocina de los Yates**

 _Tu cuerpo no es un templo, es un parque de diversiones. Disfruta el viaje_

 _-Anthony Bourdain, chef, crítico culinario y periodista estadounidense_

El física, hay una pequeña ley no escrita que deriva en una paradoja por ser simple y contradictorio.

Todo es relativo.

Quienes han intentado un mayor orden en sus vidas, lo han perdido todo, y lo mismo con el caos. Y, esta noche, Jancey tiene un pequeñísimo problema que no puede salvar.

-¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste a mi jefa, cielo? -la pregunta de Bumper sr. a Jancey no pudo ser más certera.

-Le ofrecí a la señora Tatopoulos una cena aquí cuando la encontré en el supermercado -ríe nerviosa Jancey, enfundada en un encantador vestido de estampado primaveral.

-¿Le dijiste que no ingerimos lácteos? -cuestiona el robusto jefe de familia, sabedor de la obsesión helénica por el queso y el yogurt.

Una leve negación con la cabeza le hizo saber a Bumper que está en riesgo de perder su empleo. Y es posible que, de concretarse esa posibilidad, Beatrix se vea forzada a trabajar en un puesto muy bajo en el gobierno, Belle pierda la beca que le ofrecieron en el Colegio de Boston, Junior se vea obligado a entregar periódico todas las mañanas (siendo peor lanzador que Lincoln Loud, pudo comprobar) y Beau, su pequeño estrella, termine sus días rascándose el trasero en el sofá mientras ve esas tan decadentes series que los estudios de animación brindan al público. Que inclusive Jancey se obligue a volver a trabajar de niñera...

"No va a pasar eso" piensa Bumper. "No en mi turno".

-Jancey, necesito que lleves a los niños abajo -pide, conteniendo su ira-. Tengo algo muy serio y nada versátil que hacer.

Como si no quisiera perder tiempo en boberías, Jancey reunió a Belle y a Beau y los llevó al sótano. Bumper, por su lado, inhaló todo el aire que pudo y soltó a gritar.

Curiosamente, al mismo tiempo resonaron un camión de bomberos, la bocina del jeep de Lola Loud, unos huevos friéndose en mucho aceite, la campana de una iglesia cercana y una sonora flatulencia en el parque de pelota de la ciudad.

Sobre la calle, frente a su casa, Lori, Luna y Lily recién llegaron de la academia Shuttleworth. Nerviosas las mayores y divertida la bebé, no se impactaron mucho.

-Creo que fue tu zapato -susurró Luna, mientras Cliff saltó para quitarle a Lily un ratón de goma.

-Eso, Luna... -respondió lacónica y aterrada Lori-... fue el señor Yates.

.

Mascullando groserías de forma inusual y forzando su perenne sonrisa, Bumper fue a hacer las compras con toda premura. Sabe que a su jefa la vuelve loca el gyros y la ensalada griega, por lo que quiso sorprenderle con algunas recetas que encontró en Internet, con una en particular que le resulta sencilla de definir en una sola palabra.

Asco.

-Disculpe -dijo Bumper a un empleado del almacén-, necesito yo...

-¿Si? -inquiere el empleado del local, pecoso y pelirrojo.

-¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar los lácteos? -se limitó a preguntar el moreno.

-En el pasillo nueve al fondo, junto a la carnicería- responde el empleado.

-Gracias, muy amable.

Forzando más su sonrisa, Bumper no solo se intimida de ver la tremenda cantidad de productos lácteos en venta, sino de la cantidad de colesterol que eso podría introducirse en su familia.

Por suerte, su lista no era muy grande. Ello le permitió cargar el carro con pechugas aplanadas y deshuesadas de pollo, menta fresca, ajos y, sobre todo, vasitos de yogurth griego que le parecen algo para nada comestible. Pepinos... siempre podía conseguir vegetales orgánicos por su cuenta con el vecino de los Loud.

.

Ha habido momentos en los que Jancey de verdad se le ha puesto pesada. Con solo saber que su superior directa vendría a cenar, le extraña verle con las manos vendadas a causa de varios cortes en las manos por picar la menta y el ajo.

-¿No puede hacerlo Beatrix o Belle? -gimoteó Bumper, nervioso.

-Beatrix dijo que iría a la biblioteca por un par de libros -detalla Jancey, solo un poco adolorida por el alcohol y el agua oxigenada-, y Belle dijo que quedó de verse con una tal Penelope por una tutoría de ciencias sociales. Tendrás que hacerlo tú.

-No puede ser difícil, cariño. ¿o sí?

-No cuando puse en riesgo tu empleo -respondió la rubia, al tiempo que alza las manos.

En la cocina, trató de recordar siquiera cómo se sujeta un cuchillo. Con un poco de pena, vio la mitad de menta que su cónyuge trató de picar, un poco ensangrentada por el largo corte que ella se provocó por accidente en los dedos de la mano izquierda.

Suspirando, tiró la menta sangrante y desinfectó la tabla y el cuchillo empleados para retomar, lo mejor que pudo, la tarea inconclusa de Jancey.

-"Ralle finamente el pepino y deje que escurra con un poco de sal en un colador" -lee en voz alta, para mantener su nerviosismo alejado-. Suena tonto, pero no soy quién para cuestionar la receta.

-¿Qué haces, padre? -pregunta Beau, dejando sobre un área despejada de la mesa.

-Necesito que prepares una marinada, hijo -ordena nervioso Bumper-. Hoy no me interesa que tu madre y yo...

-Pero solo tengo seis años -excusó el recién salido de jardín de niños.

-Olvida eso, Beau -dispensa el padre-. Solo sigue la receta y te doy dos horas libres.

-¿Libres?

-Solo hazlo y no hagas preguntas. Y usa guantes -agregó Bumper-. Se cómo te pones al tocar el perejil.

No pasó mucho antes de que Beau lograra una marinada decente, tomando las obvias precauciones para un niño. Le sorprendió a Beatrix, recién llegada de la biblioteca, sentirse atraída por el dulce aroma, que su hermano la dejara atrás en algo que realmente nunca fuera su dominio.

-¿Para qué es esa salsa? -cuestionó la primogénita.

-Cosas de padre, Beatrix -respondió el menor antes de dirigirse a su progenitor- ¿A qué horas dijo madre que...?

-Seis en punto -contestó Bumper, aterrado de ver que aquella salsa de yogurt no está ni cerca de lo que la imagen que dejó su mujer representa.

Con curiosidad, la cetrina se tomó la libertad de tomar un tallo de zanahoria y probó lo que, para padre y hermano, parecía una suerte de vómito de bebé lactante.

-¿Que se supone que tiene? -preguntó la adolescente.

-Yogurt, pepino rallado, ajo, olivo extra-virgen, pimienta blanca y algo de limón y menta -enlistó Beau.

-¿Cómo supiste? -preguntaron padre e hija al mismo tiempo.

-Huele al almuerzo de los martes de la profesora Shrinivas -respondió lacónico el niño.

-¿No dijiste que es intolerante a la lactosa? -cuestionó la adolescente.

-Creo que lo come con yogurth sin lactosa.

Perplejo, Bumper no quiso hacer otra salida al supermercado y metió a refrigerar la salsa en que venía trabajando.

-¿Por qué no llamas a tus hermanos -sugiere Bumper a Beatrix- y se arreglan para la cena?

-¿Seguro que quieres que los interrumpa? -preguntó la joven.

-Diles que es una ocasión especial.

-Como desees, padre -dijo Beau, antes de retirarse al piso de arriba.

Con la tensión en el aire, el jefe de familia puso su mejor sonrisa, yéndose a revisar la cocción del pollo en la cacerola. Si podía ganar puntos con eso, puede explotar su potencial a tope y olvidarse de cocinar un tiempo.

.

Era raro ver a la familia alineada para una cena en casa como si fuera una salida a la ópera o al teatro. Desde luego, Bumper y Jancey tuvieron que posponer su salida nocturna en familia para ver una comedia a cargo de la compañía de teatro de Royal Woods, por lo que no tuvo problemas en que vistieran de gala. Desde luego, su mujer no parece tan nerviosa como él en ese vestido de chifon blanco a la rodilla que luce.

En cuanto a su prole, el traje sastre de Beatrix (celeste con detalles en blanco) le sienta bien, a diferencia de la blusa blanca y malva de Belle sobre la falda, también malva. Bumper jr... toda una réplica suya en ese ajustado traje azul oscuro con corbata de moño, no así Beau. El niño luce demasiado incómodo en ese esmoquin blanco con un corbatín amarillo.

-Recuerden, familia -dispone Bumper sr, sudando copiosamente-. Tendremos qe habituarnos a la cena hoy mismo. Tendremos que comer ese tas... tak...

-Tzatziki -corrige Jancey, refiriéndose a la salsa.

-Eso... gracias, cielo -agradece el robusto Yates-. Si el resto del mundo puede comer lácteos aunque disminuya su desarrollo neuronal, nosotros podremos hacerlo.

-¿Cual es el lema de la familia? -pregunta Jancey, sonriente.

-"Perfección antes que diversión" -respondieron acoro los cuatro hijos de la pareja, devolviendo esas francas sonrisas.

Viendo el reloj de su muñeca, Bumper sintió que el cielo le dejaría caer su implacable peso sobre sus hombros cual Atlas moderno. 6:01 de la tarde... y eso, para los Yates, es una grosería con la que su jefa no jugaba. Por mucho, ella da cinco minutos pasada la hora antes de enviar a casa al impuntual. Y ahora se daba el lujo de haer eso.

-¿Le pediste a padre que aparte algo de ese pollo? -preguntó Bumper jr. a Beau.

Sin obtener respuesta, Jr. tiene que conformarse con mantener su sonrisa.

Pasaron otros dos minutos. Dos largos y tediosos minutos. Belle, sin haber probado bocado desde la tarde, ya solo siente que esa receta griega de pollo fue hecha para martirizar su pobre estómago. Beatrix, por su lado, desea solo terminar con eso de una vez e irse directo a la mesa. En su respectiva mente, ambas ya saborean a la jugosa ave troceada y marinada en hierbas, miel, limón y ajo. Deseaba dar cuenta de esa salsa tzatziki que despertó ese primigenio gusto de comer, tan contenido y restringido a ensaladas y carnes a la plancha.

6:04 y nada. Un ligero zumbido, procedente del bolsillo de Bumper sr. lo distrajo. El momento que Beatrix esperaba para escabullirse a la cocina.

-¿Diga? Qué bueno que llama, señora Tatopoulos... Si, tenemos todo listo para que pase una exquisita velada en su humilde casa... ¿Un neumático desinflado? Bueno, pero creo que el pollo con salsa de yogurth le... ¿Qué dice? Entiendo... Hasta luego.

-¿Qué dijo tu jefa, padre? -preguntó Bumper jr, ansioso y con las mejillas acalambradas.

-Dijo que detesta que le recuerden su primer hogar y que una loca en monociclo pinchó un neumático por una fiesta en la casa de al lado, y no podrá venir... ¿Qué es ese crujido?

-Te mentiría si dijera que fui yo -respondió Belle, ansiosa de atacar la cena.

-¿Alguien ha visto a Beatrix?

Presurosos, los cinco Yates presentes en el recibidor fueron a la cocina. El cuadro ante ellos era poco menos que digno de un cuadro de Goya en el Museo del Prado. Y no uno del tipo de las Majas.

-Es... tan... ¡rico! -gime extasiada Beatrix, con la cara cubierta por el tzatziki al llevarse un último trozo de zanahoria a la boca.

Por un instante, el matrimonio quiso que se lo tragara la tierra, y la cetrina recibió una mirada asesina por parte de sus hermanos.

-Ya qué -suspiró resignada Jancey-. Vamos a cenar.

Por lo pronto, a Beatrix le espera un lavado estomacal. Uno que valió ese pequeño acceso de locura, antes de cenar como la... no tan perfecta familia que son.

~o~

 **Comer. Algo tan sencillo y placentero que nos invita incluso a sexualizar un alimento como si una porno fuera. Infinidad de personas y sazones que nos vuelven locos y nos encantan...**

 **Para que conste, este one-shot NO está vinculado al universo "A la mesa" (sep, sigo atoradote con un asunto de brownies). Y realmente disfruté investigando sobre cocina griega. Ya el tzatziki se me antoja. El gyros de pollo, por otro lado...**

 **Miscelánea:**

 ***Yogurth griego. Nunca lo olviden si van a preparar algunos mezedes, una suerte de tapas/pintxos/antojitos, vaya.**

 ***El gyros aquí presentado es una variación para sartén. El verdadero... digamos que es primo del kebab, el shawarma y el taco al pastor. Se puede preparar con cordero o pollo.**

 _ **See you in the next fiction**_

 _ **Sam the Stormbringer**_


End file.
